Eu Preciso Dizer que Te Amo
by Carol Camui
Summary: Em sua lua de mel, Jensen recebe um telefonema inesperado e instigante. Padackles! Sim! J2, acreditem se quiser. Conteúdo adulto.


**Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Em sua lua de mel, Jensen recebe um telefonema inesperado e instigante.

**Shipper:** J2. Sim, você não leu errado. J2 de Jared/Jensen mesmo. Padackles.

**Beta:** Miss Dartmoor (Valeu mesmo, amore!)

**Avisos:** Fic Slash. Conteúdo adulto. Só pra não perder o costume.

**Nota: **Olha, no meu período de abstinência (entenda sem internet) acabei escrevendo coisas que nunca tinha escrito antes, o que foi bom, eu acho.

Quero oferecer minha primeira Padackles à pessoa que me ajudou, com muita paciência e carinho, na concepção e nascimento do meu (e nosso) Jared. **Miss Dartmoor**, essa é pra você.

* * *

Seu celular vibrou em cima do móvel perto da cama, fazendo-o se assustar com o ruído que ecoou pelo quarto inteiro. Danneel se mexeu levemente ao lado dele e Jensen pegou o aparelho antes que este vibrasse novamente. Pensou em ignorar a chamada, mas mudou de ideia assim que viu o nome no visor. Levantou com cuidado da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Jared? - ele falou em um sussurro exasperado. - Qual o problema com você?

- _Jen... Jensen. É bom ouvir sua voz. - _a voz arrastada e levemente alterada deixava claro que o outro não estava em seu estado normal.

- Você está bêbado?

_- Hm... Acho que sim. _

- E isso te dá o direito de ligar pra mim a essa hora?

_- Como foi, Jen? Sua lua de mel. _

Jensen ficou mudo. Não era possível que o outro estivesse fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta a ele. Nem com toda a bebida do mundo ele podia ter a coragem de fazer aquilo.

_- Jen?_

_- _O que está fazendo, Jared? É mais uma das suas brincadeiras ou o quê?

_- Não. Eu..._ - Jensen ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha – _Sinto sua falta._

Agora foi sua vez de suspirar. A última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era ouvir aquilo. - Vou desligar. Até logo, Jared.

_- Jensen, não faça isso. Por favor... _- Jensen ouviu uma espécie de soluço. Não era possível que Jared estivesse...

- Cara, você está chorando?

_- Não! _- Jensen o ouviu fungar. - _Que ideia ridícula._

- Jay... Onde está sua esposa?

_- Oh Deus... Podemos não tocar nesse assunto?_

Jensen deu uma risada breve. _Aquilo_ era engraçado. - Okay. Então voltamos ao início. Por que me ligou?

- _Já disse. Sinto sua falta..._

- Jared...

_- Eu queria... Queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferente._

Jensen sentou no sofá e fechou os olhos, respirando longamente. Preferiu manter o silêncio.

_- Queria estar aí com você agora._

- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia.

_- Eu sei. É uma péssima ideia. E o que eu queria fazer com você é péssimo também._

Jensen ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

_- É melhor eu desligar agora..._

- Não, Jared. Espere.

_- O que foi?_

Silêncio.

- O que você... Queria fazer comigo?

Foi a vez de Jared ficar em silêncio. Mesmo com todos os quilômetros que os separavam, Jensen quase podia ver o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

_- Sua lua de mel foi boa? - _sua voz estava muito mais firme agora.

- Jared... - Jensen se achou um idiota pela milésima vez desde que atendera aquele maldito telefonema. - Foi ótima. Ainda está sendo, se você quer mesmo saber.

_- Ah... Mas sabe... Eu poderia tornar tudo melhor, se estivesse aí ao invés dela._

Ele não queria admitir, mas um arrepio percorreu sua espinha com aquelas palavras. E a voz de Jared – o jeito como ele estava falando agora – fazia Jensen quase vê-lo na sua frente falando aquelas coisas.

_- Eu lamento tanto não ter feito tudo o que eu queria fazer quando tive a chance. _- um suspiro - _Lamento não ter... Beijado sua boca mais vezes._

- Hmm... - Jensen sentiu seu corpo começar a se aquecer. Mesmo que não fosse admitir tão cedo, ele também lamentava _muito_ por tudo aquilo. - Agora é tarde demais.

_-... Talvez. Mas eu ainda penso em você. Eu faço isso meio que... O tempo todo._

Jensen sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido. Mas ele não disse nada.

_- Eu sei que você vai me achar um idiota patético e talvez eu seja mesmo. Mas... _- um suspiro e uma pausa. - _Eu p__enso em você antes de dormir e imagino se você está pensando em mim... Penso no jeito como você dorme, penso que é um absurdo você não estar dormindo comigo..._

Outra pausa. A respiração de Jensen estava suspensa.

_- Ah sim. Eu penso em como seria dormir com você. Tocar você. E muitas vezes eu acabo me tocando enquanto penso essas coisas._

- Jared...

_- Eu penso na sua voz falando o meu nome. Desse jeito que você fez agora... Eu... _- Jared soltou um gemido que enviou uma mensagem direto para o meio das pernas de Jensen.

- Porra Jared! Você não está... Você sabe. - Jared gemeu de novo, como se aquilo fosse resposta mais que suficiente. E era. - Merda, Jared. Eu não acredito.

_- Eu fiquei duro no momento em que ouvi sua voz de novo. Então eu... Não resisti._

Jensen não soube o que dizer diante daquilo.

_- É uma pena que não seja a sua mão aqui no lugar da minha. Melhor ainda seria a sua boca me... _

Jensen não ouviu o final da frase, pois seu gemido foi mais alto, interrompendo as palavras de Jared.

_-... Mas eu iria te parar antes de chegar lá, porque minha vontade seria de foder você._

Jensen teve que enfiar a mão por dentro de sua boxer depois daquilo. Sem se dar conta, ele já estava se tocando por cima do tecido, mas agora só aquilo não era o bastante.

_- Eu iria te foder com tanta força, Jen... E você não iria poder nem gritar direito, porque minha língua estaria tomando posse da sua boca._

- Jared... - não havia mais nada que ele pudesse dizer além do nome dele. O resto não fazia sentido e saía de forma incoerente. Mas ele achava que o outro não se importava.

_- Eu queria olhar para o seu rosto agora. Olhar em seus olhos quando você gozasse pensando em mim. Ouvindo minha voz... Gritando meu nome. Geme pra mim, Jen..._

Ele nem precisava pedir, pois Jensen já estava gemendo e arfando sem controle algum. Sua mão se movia cada vez mais rápido e a voz de Jared era a única coisa que ele captava do mundo exterior. - Eu... Também queria que estivesse aqui.

Então ele ouviu Jared soltar um gemido longo e havia seu nome nele. Com aquilo, Jensen acabou gozando e quase deixou o celular cair de sua mão, quando perdeu todas as forças.

Não havia mais palavras do outro lado da linha. Só dava para ouvir a respiração ofegante de Jared.

_- Eu te amo, Jensen._

De todas as coisas que poderiam ser ditas naquele instante, aquela era a que Jensen menos esperava.

_- Eu precisava te dizer. Foi por isso que eu liguei._

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Então Jared desligou e o loiro ficou alguns segundos parado com o aparelho ainda no ouvido.

Passou longos minutos só olhando para o celular e uma coisa passou pela sua cabeça. Apertou alguns botões e aguardou a resposta do outro lado da linha.

_- Jensen? - _Sua voz parecia muito surpresa.

- Também te amo, Jared.

.

.

.

* * *

Eu ainda não sei o que pensar dessa fic. Ela saiu meio que por impulso e eu não estou acostumada a escrever Padackles. Adoro ler, mas na hora de escrever sobre Jared e Jensen juntos a coisa fica esquisita na minha cabeça. Eles são o casal mais popular do fandom e os que eu menos imagino juntos... Eu sei, sou louca.

Mas espero que o resultado não tenha sido de todo ruim.

Obrigada por lerem!

Beeijos!

Miss, ainda estou devendo a sua Wincest. Devo, não nego, pago quando puder... Um dia ela sai! huahauhauahauhaa!


End file.
